Dragon's Heart Disease
by my secret world
Summary: "Fate can be a fickle friend." "Well I never wanted to make its acquaintance!" Merlin comes down with a mysterious disease, and when he learns the illness could spell the destruction of Camelot, of course he goes after a cure. But as he and his friends go through all the twists and turns, they learn that destiny may be growing impatient with the young heroes.
1. Chapter 1: Wishes Do Come True

**Hello hope you like ! **

**I do not own Merlin **

**(Set sometime after season four)**

**...**

Chapter One: Wishes Do Come True 

The air was cool and moist, clouds covered up what would have otherwise been a beautiful sunset. It had been raining on and off for several days and the rain brought with it a feeling of new growth to the citizens of Camelot. At an open window, on the second floor of the magnificent spectacle of power, which was the castle of Arthur, King of Camelot, a particular young warlock stood. Arms crossed across the window sill, his head leaning out the window at a peculiar angle as he let the cooling breeze play with his coal colored hair, his eyes were closed and a seemingly unreadable expression controlled his thin features, no one would have ever guessed this boy guarded one of the most powerful secrets in all the world.

Merlin was letting the moment roll over him the great waves of momentary silence. A second to remember and forget all that happened over the last five or six years; the brief joys and what seemed interminable times of grief and pain, or the other way around. Times like these are so few nowadays. I could live with this happening more often Merlin thought. I wonder if...

"Ouch!" Merlin's head was playfully banged into the turned, eyes wide open,fully aware, and very annoyed. He rubbed his bruised forehead his moment of peace completely shattered.

"Ay! mate, don't be looking so gloomy on this fabulous evening." Gwaine, laughed and gave a still frowning Merlin a good natured shake and pat on the shoulder. This was met by a hardy chuckle from Percivil, Elyan, and Leon, who were accompanying Gwaine.

"Well is giving me a headache the best way to improve my night." Merlin sighed but he couldn't stop his classic grin from splitting his face.

"That's more like it, now how about joining me and the lads and havin at a pint or two."

"No thanks Arthur headed down to the tavern bout 'an hour ago, and I would not hear the end of it if I joined him there, plus Gaius can never get enough help these days."

"You growin' soft then."

"Not yet Percivil." Merlin's smile had conquered his features and he was truly enjoying there companionship, but he picked up a pile of linens he'd put down and began to walk away still grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey! maybe if your lucky you'll mysteriously fall "ill" tomorrow, and won't have to deal with his royal painess." Elyan called after him gaining more laughs from the knights.

"Yay...if only wishes came true." Merlin returned and continued down the hallway smiling and laughing.

...

Ok maybe wishes do come true...even when your joking with a friend and didn't really wish for anything to come true in the first place? Merlin thought. It didn't matter what he thought though, did it. No, it doesn't because it seems that all the universe is content with having a good amount of control over me. He sighed. All he could do was sit in bed and feel miserable while Gaius tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

It had started that morning when Merlin had woken up two or so hours before he was supposed to for no explainable reason.

... Earlier that morning

Merlin's eyes popped wide open. He looked around suspiciously. The sun was just riding around the turrets barely illuminating the training ground, and hadn't even bothered shining into Merlin's room. So why had he woken up so early? Throughout his entire life he had never woken up before sunrise and as much as he hated to admit it he was late to work a little more often than even Arthur had energy to point out sometimes. Heck even the dragon was smart enough to his start his chant of "Merlin...Merlin...Merlin" after sunrise for the most part. So he really shouldn't be awake. Maybe I'm starting to have nightmares like Morgana and just not remembering them,but... no thats impossible. Well, whatever's wrong it's not an obvious or immediate danger so it can wait. Merlin happy with his decision made to roll over.

He tried at least to roll over, but found to his horror that he was completely frozen in place. Merlin panicked and with all his strength he did his best to writhe and squirm but couldn't even manage to twitch a finger. He attempted to cry out but found that his words were just as stiff as his limbs. His breathing was low and shallow and there wasn't even enough air in his lungs for a whisper. Contrary to popular belief , Merlin was no idiot. He calmed himself pushing his fear down and recycling the energy contained it and put all possible effort into a single word "Gaius!"

He relaxed feeling exhausted. His plea for help had been clear not as loud as he would have liked it, but loud enough... he hoped.Please may Gaius have heard me, he silently begged. Soon enough he heard footsteps hurrying stiffly across the room downstairs, the quiet bustle of Gaius putting on his robes and general grumbling that went something along the lines of "That boy...oh him and his problems ...his destiny...oh Gaius help me with this help me with that, Arthur is dying again save his life because I can't be bothered to really practice my healing spells, no...oh one of these days I.'ll..."

Gaius opened the door. "Merlin, what on earth is the matter!" he paused "Merlin..." he hobbled to his ward's side. Merlin wasn't moving at all. He stared at his warlock charge, Merlin's eyes were moving and he could blink but other than that he was completely immobilized. His eyes however were looking at him in such a way that he communicated quite well his displeasure of the situation, his fear that Gaius couldn't do anything, and a hint of exhaustion.

"All right calm down, now usually I wouldn't condone this but try a few spells see if you fix this." Merlin's eyes flashed gold a few times but nothing happened. Gaius didn't say anything he went back down stairs and to began to rummage through his ever increasing collection of books. Soon enough he found what he was looking for he returned to Merlin's warlock's eyes were now saying what his usually chatty mouth couldn't. Gaius sat down and began reading from A Collection of Texts and Documents from Prominent Healers on the Matter of Obscure Ailments and Afflictions. He hadn't been there flipping through the pages and reading selected paragraphs for ten minutes when Merlin's face out of blue unfroze he grimaced and wretched over the side of the bed.

...

So since then he'd seemed to be switching illnesses or at least symptoms he'd had a bad fever for about ten minutes, smallpox for thirty, cold fits now and then, migraines, and had started to loose his hair for maybe twenty minutes. No one ailment lasted for longer than about fifty minutes usually less he had been covered with small red dots and painful bruises for almost an hour at one point but other than that his fits were relatively short and one right after the other. Sometimes he would be in so much pain he'd pass out, others he'd find himself only ill with a mild headache and would be able to walk and run a little while before once again taking on some more serious sickness and being confined to a bed.

Gaius had moved Merlin downstairs to his bed so he could keep an eye on the sorcerer and make sure he wasn't taking a turn for the worst (although if he did take a turn for the worst Gaius wasn't entirely sure he would be able to tell). The affects of Merlin's sickness was nothing Gaius had ever been trained for no remedies Gaius had given the warlock yet seemed to have worked and any spells either of them had tried had drained them considerably but had taken no effect. Now Gaius was flipping through multiple books searching for something helpful.

Merlin despite himself was grinning. No matter how bad his current predicament he found his state very amusing. His already pale skin was whiter than any sheet or cloud he was chalky all around even his hair had begun to turn white. He began to laugh but drew in a sharp breathe, curled up, and began to shiver. Gaius brought over an extra blanket to his ward (who was once again cream skinned and raven haired).

Not again Merlin thought as he pulled his blankets tighter. How am I supposed to do anything in this state? I can barely walk ten feet without collapsing let alone cast a complicated spell or do something for King Prat. Although now that Gwen was Arthur's wife things were easier, she took care of their chambers and did the little tedious jobs, but Arthur was careful to leave plenty of work for Merlin. Oh and I know exactly what's going to happen any minute now Arthur is going to come charging through that door and say 'Merlin you idiot where have you been'. Well Arthur looks like your going to have to look after yourself for a change.

As if on cue loud footsteps rang through the hall as somebody very angrily approached. Arthur threw open the door "Merlin" he bellowed "Today I am hunting with the Lord of Daehiem and will not be Sloan down by a late servant." Arthur was a bit surprised to find Merlin sitting in Gaius's bed with a pained expression on his face but continued. "Merlin do us all a favor and stop looking so glum... and for goodness sake get out of bed, you can't be..." Merlin grabbed a bucket by the side of the bed and wretched into it violently before passing out.

After a minute Arthur wiped the stunned expression of his face and said "Uhh ...Gaius maybe um... maybe I should or uh..."

"Oh no you don't." Gaius smiled on the inside, he knew Merlin would thank him for this later "Your going to help me look through these books so we can find a way to get Merlin back on his feet" he sat Arthur down at a table in front of a stack of dusty old documents.

Arthur thought about arguing but looked over at the hunched figure of Merlin who was breathing heavily and sweating and began scanning the documents without complaint. "What am I looking for Gaius?"

"A disease that... well never stays the same."

"Excuse me?"

"Merlin has been changing symptoms and has been feeling differently all morning, he'll probably wake up soon and you'll see."

...

Merlin groaned he felt like throwing up again but pushed the feeling down he allowed his eyes to flutter open and look about. His trademark grin spread across his face and he let a laugh escape his looked over at him in concern "Merlin are you alright...?"

"I've been better, but why are you here I thought you were on your all important hunting trip with Lord whats his name." Merlin closed his eyes for a second and fought another wave of nausea before continuing "...don't tell me your looking for a cure to help your lowly servant." His words were horse and he sounded like a dying frog but he grinned all the wider.

"I wouldn't be so smart, I'm here because... because... Gaius made me." (He mumbled the last bit.)

Merlin started laughing at this but he stopped in mid chuckle closed his eyes and braced himself. The nausea was leaving him and any moment now a new wave of pain would hit him or he would be surprised with the rare minor injury. But it was not to be, his ears began to ring and he clenched his teeth as a serious migraine set in and allowed himself to be lost in the numbness to his surroundings only pain brought.

Arthur looked up from the book he was reading and toward the lump under the increasing pile of blankets which was Merlin. He flinched as Merlin sucked in air though his teeth and let out through his nose. It was a horrible sound. He was genuinely worried about Merlin, he would never admit it but everybody knew he was Merlin's friend the only person he could trust with everything and anything was Merlin. Now his friend was in more pain than he had ever seen him. What am I doing I'm Arthur Pendragon best knight in the five kingdoms,ruler of Camelot, commander of the best army anywhere, and when my best friend is sick all I can do is watch and flip through books. But what else could he do this wasn't like the poison incident Gaius didn't know what was wrong with Merlin so Arthur couldn't rush out to find the cure. Arthur suddenly smiled he had an idea. Alright idiot I can't get you cure but I know a faster way to find it.

...

Gwen strode down the halls along a way she knew so well. Arthur had been missing all morning last time he was seen he'd been charging off toward Gaius's chambers to find Merlin maybe Gaius would know where her husband got off too. Husband she liked calling him that it felt so right and reminded her that all the chaos that had happened since they had fallen in love was worth it. She smiled husband.

Then there he was. Arthur dashed around a corner nearly running Gwen over. "Arthur what...where have you been ...where's Merlin what are you doing, how..."

"Gwen where are the knights!"

"They're in the armory, but Arthur why what's wrong."

"Merlin well...um Merlin he's really sick and...well he needs help." he managed

Gwen had a look of determination and concern that would frighten even the most hardened knight. "I'll go to Gaius's you get the knights and Tristan will want to help too." She picked up her skirts and walked briskly toward Gaius's chambers.

Arthur continued to the armory and opened the door he quickly scanned the sea of chain mail picking out the knights who were closest to Merlin. Tristan was there too talking to some knights. Tristan wasn't a full knight yet he said that he still needed time to recover from Isolde's death and Arthur respected that, but he fully intended to make him a knight later. "Tristan, Leon, Gwaine, Percivil, and Elyan come here."

"Coming princess" Gwaine called back. A minute later the men were before him in the hall, Arthur shut the door.

"Right if your willing Merlin is dangerously ill and Gaius needs people to..." Gwaine was already running toward Gaius's chambers followed closely by the other knights and Tristan.

That was easier than I thought, Arthur turned and followed them.

...

Gwaine threw open the door and saw Gwen reaching towards Merlin with a wet rag and Gaius was peering through his spectacles at the six men who had just tumbled into his chambers. "Really Merlin you need to stop resisting."

" It's not that bad just a little burn, it should be gone any minute now."

"A little burn, Merlin your entire arms the color of your hair, and don't pretend that's the only thing wrong your not letting anything touch your back or your side either. It's obviously spread ."

The knights all rushed over to Merlin there was much yelling, concerned looks, and people asking how they could help. Merlin was yelling a saying he was fine and everybody should mind their own business and not worry about him. "Quiet everyone!" Gaius shouted over the hubbub. Everybody calmed down.

Gwaine then spoke up "Gaius what's wrong with him, how can we help?"

Gaius looked down and whispered "I have no idea."

"No, no not again." everybody looked in Merlin's direction he was staring at his arm, the burn was receding. Merlin sighed and closed his eyes preparing for whatever was to come.

Hideously long I know sorry for any mistakes in it. Hope to update soon. : )


	2. Chapter 2: Night Out

Hello! I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing it makes me very happy! Sorry for any mistakes in the grammar, it is not my strong point and I will fix it when I have time. So here is chapter 2, as I still have very little idea of where I am going with this story, I am just going to enjoy the ride and hope for the best. Thanks again, hope you enjoy it!

I do not own any part of Merlin

Chapter two: Night Out

Merlin moved his jaw in circles. Satisfied with the throbbing ache in the back of his mouth he preceded to double check that all his limbs were free of pain and were fully mobile. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and paused listening carefully to the low breathing of Gaius, Leon, Gwaine, and Elyan. He nodded to himself, assured that the reason they were face down in their books was because they were asleep. He stood and padded over to the door. Cringing as it creaked when Merlin opened it, he slipped out into the hall, down to the courtyard, and out of the city without so much as a whisper.

Merlin sighed when he entered the woods and continued down a path he knew by heart, oh he was going to be in trouble when everybody woke up. For all his optimism he seriously doubted he would make it back to the castle by sunrise, or even at all on his own. He had decided around lunch time that his current condition required the intervention of larger powers. Particularly a winged, golden, ferocious, creature of magic,who had a tendency to speak in riddles, and could hold a grudge for a long time.

However in order to get to Kilgharrah it had required many things to happen. Gaius had been the first to fall asleep around ten. Merlin had been out for awhile but when he woke up Gwen had fallen asleep and Arthur had taken her back to thier chambers. He had no idea where Percival went, and around two in the morning Merlin had gotten fed up with the three remaining knight's abilities to stay awake, so he nudged them toward pleasant dreams with a few words of magic with desired results. They were out in just a few seconds. Then it had just been a waiting game Merlin had waited till he was only suffering from a toothache before leaving the castle to call the great dragon. He only hoped that the toothache would remain long enough for him to do so.

Merlin took a deep breathe and began calling the dragons, Kilgharrah first, Aithusia second. A few seconds later two glinting balls of scales appeared to the north. Merlin had to admit he was concerned about how much his legs struggled to hold up his thin frame when the dragons landed. Dragons and dragon lord bowed to each other before Aithusia playfully tackled Merlin.

"Alright Aithusia that's enough you can't keep doing that one of these days you'll be so big that you'll crush me." Merlin laughed Aithusia reluctantly complied giving Merlin what could be called dragon puppy dog eyes.

"Young Warlock..." Merlin looked up remembering their were two dragons in his presence.

"Right sorry um hmmm... hmm Kilgharrah... sorry" Merlin coughed "excuse me"

"Merlin?"

"Sorry Kilgharrah it's just..." Merlin coughed again harder "...it's just"

"Merlin!"

Merlin gave the dragon a sad smile "My toothache went away."

Everything went black.

Well there you go


	3. Chapter 3: Somebody already knew

Well, here we go again. Thanks for reading everybody. Anyways... it may take me awhile to get chapter four up since I have a few other ideas that I want to get started. But I will get things done as fast as I am able. Well as always:

Sorry for any grammar mistakes

I do not own any part of Merlin

Chapter three: Somebody Already Knew Who You Were

Merlin groaned as something started tugging him from the blackness. Some outside force was willing him to wake up. All he wanted to do was just go back to sleep because as soon as he woke up the pain would return. He tried to retreat back to the darkness but found his escape blocked. Just go away, leave me in peace, he mentally groaned at the force.

Emrys you must wake up. Merlin dimly recognized the voice of the druid leader Iseldir.

Ohh so now my mental ramblings get a response.

Merlin

Ok I'm coming back Kilgharrah...geese

Merlin you shouldn't be so rude to someone who just possibly saved your life.

My life... huh what!

Ohh just wake up Merlin. Iseldir and I would prefer to explain this while you are conscious.

Merlin took a deep breathe and blinked a couple times till the world came into focus. Iseldir was leaning over him with a cup filled with slushy yellow liquid that hummed with magic. The druid had his classically calm expression on his face. Merlin found it soothing and slightly annoying the guy never seemed to take of his mask of quizzically calm features. But I guess if your a healer as well as the leader of a hunted magical group of people calm is what you must be. Speaking of hunted magical people he seemed to be in the middle of a druid camp not to far away from the outskirts of Camelot. A labyrinth of make shift shelters, cooking fires, and small alters dedicated to the Old Religion surrounded him. There was half of a rag tent partially obscuring him from view. Several clay pots filled with various herbs and mixtures surrounded him; although, he could sense that some of these mixtures were magically enhanced. Merlin felt several druids nearby going about their business, with the occasionally jab at Merlin's mind to see if he was awake.

Merlin pushed himself up against the tree behind him, which to his surprise twitched. He whipped around to find the great dragons tail and not a tree at all. The warlock looked up, Kilgharrah was looking down at him with an expression something akin to worry. Merlin leaned back against the dragon and downed the water offered to him by Iseldir.

" So, " Kilgharrah was the first to speak " how are you feeling young warlock."

" Great actually... in fact I'm not in any pain at all," Merlin said looking himself over " what on earth did you guys give me?"

"It will not last Emrys. It is not in the Great Dragon's or my power to remove the curse from you." Iseldir said his eyes looking Merlin over as if he was an interesting map of an unknown island.

"Wait I've been cursed ?"

"Yes and no." Iseldir offered while he tried to give Merlin another sip of water but Merlin pushed it back, and tried to stand, only to stopped by a wall of Kilgharrah's magic. The warlock finally gave up and sat back eyeing both of his friends waiting for them to speak.

Kilgharrah sighed " When you collapsed in the field and neither Aithusia or myself were able to rouse you from your coughing fit, so we brought you here to the druids."

" You were very lucky, a normal man would have suffocated by the time the Great Dragon got you here." Iseldir now spoke " I gave you a magical tonic it will temporarily ward off the disease. It is our hope that it will last long enough for us to explain your predicament to you Emrys."

Merlin didn't say anything but continued to stare at them waiting for them to start their story.

" Merlin," Kilgharrah began " You above all people know that dragon's can be controversial creatures, that one second we can be wise and well spoken and the next we can be full of rage and act only upon instinct and revenge." Merlin nodded. "Well inside a dragon's heart two energies are constantly warring against each other. Heddwch Ynni which controls a dragons magic, allows it to think clearly, and is the overall the sensible part of a dragon, versus Rhyfel Ynni which is based upon instinct and rage. These energies will fight each other and whichever one is winning at any one moment in time will depict how the dragon will act at that moment. The forces can never combine, and in theory the reason a dragon is so big is so it can harbor the warring forces. However, magical creatures have been known in the past to use the energies for revenge in the measly fights of humans."

"What does this have to do with me being sick." Merlin finally spoke as much as he found the story intriguing, he wanted the dragon to get to the point. The story did on the other hand made him feel all the more powerful, because it meant as a dragon lord he could basically overrule the two powers fighting inside any dragon which felt rather unnatural to him.

"Everything young warlock, a magical creature can preform a spell that results in their own death, but the utter destruction of their enemies."

" Somebody with powerful magic," Iseldir now spoke " can take HeddwchYnni and Rhyfel Ynni out of a dragon and using a very powerful enchantment combine them. Afterwards they can place the newly combined energies inside a mortal. This will cause their chosen victim to suffer as you are now suffering till...till they die, this is called Dragon's Heart Disease" the druid finished flatly

"More than that, Iseldir and I took the liberty of examining the energy inside you, while you were out. It comes from a dragon named Ieuenctid who died in the first few years of the purge, immediately before your birth."

"Meaning"

" Meaning that whoever gave you the disease knew that you were Emrys before you were even conceived and they were powerful, very powerful indeed."

" I still don't understand."

" The sorcerer not only managed to put Heddwch Ynni and Rhyfel Ynni inside you when you were barely an hour old, but they also managed to subdue these extremely powerful forces till this time. They knew you were Emrys, they knew your father would be Balinor and your mother Hunith, they knew when and where you would be born, and for some reason they wanted to waste all their power and kill themselves, just so you could fall ill more than two decades later! Now don't you find it intriguing that they chose to attempt to kill you now this year, this month, this day, why now?"

Merlin stared at both of them for moment before yelling " How come I've never heard of this sickness before and why doesn't Gaius have a scrap of information on it"

Kilgharrah and Iseldir seemed to exchange thoughts before Iseldier answered him "Because whoever was unlucky enough to get the disease their entire land was always completely destroyed their castle, culture, people, treasures..."

"Their king" Kilgharrah interjected

" All of it, completely destroyed till all that remains of them is what is in druid legend and song."

Merlin started breathing heavily before saying " So I'm a time bomb the second I step in Camelot it will... it will."

"No, their may be a way to cure you." Iseldir said quickly, but then Merlin shouted before curling in on himself . " Emrys," Iseldir said " please forgive me I fear by stalling the energies I may have worsened your symptoms for the next few days."

"It's fine... just tell me the cure" Merlin hissed through clenched teeth. His entire body was throbbing, he felt like he was being stabbed with a thousands burning needles. His abdomen was clenching violently and his organs were aching like he had just been punched repeatedly for hours. When Iseldir tried to place a damp cloth on his sweating forehead he involuntarily threw a punch in his direction. " Sorry, ...just... hurts so bad."

" Forgive me Emrys I..." Another druid came over and urgently whispered something in his leader's ear before breaking into a run, and disappearing into the woods. Iseldir looked at Kilgharrah and mentally passed something on to him. Visibly sighing the dragon gave Merlin a sorrowful look before stepping back and with a great rush of air and leathery golden wings, disappeared into the morning sky.

Take care of yourself young warlock, and don't give up. It's not becoming of a dragon lord.

Wait Kilgharrah where are you going!

No response came, and now Merlin noticed several druids were fleeing into the woods.

"Listen to me Emrys the king and his men are coming this way. I must flee shortly so try to stay conscious while I tell you the cure." Merlin nodded and then clenched his teeth and shut his eyes as a new wave of pain hit him. Taking a shaky breathe he forced his ears to stay open and his mind to retain information.

" Cedric Sinigan, was evil and abused his great power ;however, he did at one point do an extensive study of Dragon's Heart Disease. He discovered three ways to cure Dragon Heart's Disease. One, you can kill the Dragon that the energy originally came from, and since Ieuenctid is already dead that is out of the question. Second, you can destroy the remains of the creature who cursed you, and I fear you don't have the time required to find those. The third was in theory the most effective and most dangerous way, but according to legend the only place you can learn of it is in a magical library that is under the Lake of Avalon, and the only way to get there is with the help of a water spirit... I fear I can give you no more help than that."

"I...I am in...your debt ...Iseldir." Merlin gasped

"My pleasure Emrys ... I must leave now, but beware as your illness progresses it will worsen, and you may begin to loose control of your magic." Merlin felt Iseldir start to run into the forest.Best of luck Emrys, Albion willing we'll meet again, was the last thing Merlin heard before surrendering his grip on the world.

...

Leon dismounted his horse and looked at the druid camp. He knew that the druids practiced magic, and that magic was evil, but it still hurt to know that almost forty druids had to drop everything and run because he and a few knights appeared within a mile of their camp. They were good people after all, they had saved his life, and as far as he could tell they only used their magic for good. He squared his shoulders and started to search the camp because he was here with a purpose. Maybe it was better that they ran, I would hate to be them, the king in the mood he's in.

...Earlier that day

"Gaius, Gaius, ...Gaius where's Merlin." Leon groggily raised his head out of Marco of Failmouth's Encyclopedia of Medicine to find his very distressed king shaking the elderly physician awake, behind him was Percival who had offered to guard the door the night before. Funny Leon thought I have never had a problem staying up a whole night. I don't even remember feeling tired or even falling asleep. Last thing I remember was being creeped out at how Merlin was watching me, like he was waiting for me to burst into flames. Thinking of which where is that patient of ours. It was only then he realized that Gaius, Percival, and Arthur were tearing around the room looking for any clue to as where the servant got to. Leon shook his head, to wake himself up, before shaking Elyan's shoulder and stepping on Gwaine's foot.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Elyan rubbed his eyes and absorbed the scene around him with some amusement. Gwaine on the other hand yelped in pain when he recieved his wake up call, before grabbing Leon's arm rather violently, and yanking him to his eye level an angry sneer on his face.

"Oh... hi Leon" Gwaine's anger evaporated and he smiled sheepishly at a rather surprised Leon. "Sorry... um I thought that I had passed out in the tavern and that someone was messing with me." Leon's expression still hadn't changed and why should it Gwaine a second ago was about to pound him. " Self-defense I guess... oh sorry" Gwaine released Leon's arm, and turned to Elyan to figure out what was going on.

Sometimes I wonder why I stay in this job, Leon thought rubbing his arm there's so much danger, sorcerers, rival kings, dragons, the undead, and sometimes even my fellow knights want me dead. Leon looked up to see Gaius say something to a panting Arthur. And my king is going to tell us were going after Merlin in 5...4 ...3...2 ...

"Men sharpen your swords, saddle your horses, and be ready in an hour. It seems Merlin, that idiot has run away were going after him."

...

He had gone to get Tristan who had left around noon the previous day to look for information in the main library, before joining a rather angry and frantic Gwaine in the courtyard and twenty minutes later everyone was heading towards a druid camp that Gaius suspected Merlin would eventually end up at.

The whole way there Gwaine wouldn't stop rambling about how if anyone hurt Merlin they would pay this way and that way, and Arthur got into one of his moods that meant death to anyone who wasn't careful about what they said.

Now as he wandered through the empty druid camp he only hoped Merlin would be there, and be alright maybe even healed that's what the druids did after all, heal people. It was then he saw him. Arthur's manservant was curled up in what seemed to be a healing shelter. Leon sprinted over and was disappointed to find that Merlin still seemed to be ill. He was sweating and muttering in what seemed to be a fitful sleep.

" Tristan" Leon called to the nearest member of the party " help me I've found him."

Tristan sprinted over and looked at his fallen friend " He looks really bad."

"I know, we have to get him back to Camelot, now help me carry him back to the horses." Tristan nodded. Leon grabbed Merlin's shoulders but the unconscious man wriggled out of his reach. " Come on Merlin, work with me here buddy." Leon tried again but in show of uncharacteristic violence, Merlin clawed at Leon's face catching his chin well enough to make him bleed. Leon scrambled back in shock.

" He's just defending himself Leon, here, we'll grab him together on three, ready1... 2...3!"

Together they hauled up the struggling and shouting Merlin, but much to their surprise he was very strong. Merlin almost immediately freed his legs from Tristan's grasp and kicked him forcefully in the stomach, sending him flying several feet. Leon without the extra support was forced to drop Merlin who curled in on himself as soon as he hit the ground.

Tristan ran back to them panting and clutching his stomach. " Go find Percival," Leon managed wiping some blood from his chin. "I think he'll be able to handle Merlin better than we can."

Tristan ran off to get Percival and Leon knelt next to his sickly friend. Leon was about to drift off into thought when Merlin said something that unlike his previous mutterings was understandable. "Must get to Lake of Avalon...must... gotta save Camelot."


	4. Chapter 4: As Your Enemy I Offer You

I know... I know ...I know it took me forever to get this up but school, work, writer's block, and other things have kept me rather busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Merlin

Sorry for any grammar mistakes :=(

Chapter four: As Your Enemy I Offer You This Advice 

Arthur walked purposefully from one shelter to the next only to be disappointed by the lack of his idiotic manservant in each. He clenched his fists and looked around the side of a tree, but hurried footsteps turned his attention back to the rest of his men. Tristan walked quickly into view, clutching his stomach, and breathing heavily.

"Percival we need you...now."

Everybody looked at Percival, who turned to follow Tristan. Arthur jogged over to Tristan.

"Tristan why do you need Percival.?"Arthur questioned

" Leon and I found him your highness." Tristan said cooly. The direction in which his feet were going appearing to be of more interest to him than the king.

" Where is he, is he hurt, how is he." Arthur began frantically

" I don't know your highness." Tristan still refused to show any emotion, or look at Arthur.

"You don't know, what kind of answer is that, you were just with him and now you don't know. I am really not in the mood Tristan really I'm not..."

" Sire..."

" Yes Tristan..." Arthur said sarcastically " are you ready top give me information now?"

"Your highness, he is not well, and unless you calm down nothing will change! Now just cool down, alright!"

Arthur frowned and looked at Elyan for support he just shook his head. Arthur's frown deepened and he a began sulking and looking around for some sort of consolation. That is when he saw it. A couple yards away a large tree stood. It was moss covered, with rough bark who's ancient edges formed the wrinkles of many faces with all knowing eyes not dulled by the color of the bark. The roots were thick and old with the experience to go far and deep in search of water. The leaves were a brilliant golden yellow. They looked as if the breeze stopped and everything was still they would continue to desperately whisper their stories before their untimely deaths. The tree's most intriguing feature however, was it was surrounded by books. Maybe a hundred or so leaned against the circumference of the tree. They were all shapes, sizes, and colors. Each was bound in leather and full of rough handwritten pages.

He slowly approached the tree and carefully began examining the many volumes. Most of them had titles in his language, but the books themselves were written in the old religion, so he didn't understand them. Some of the books were well worn, while others looked as if they had been barely touched. Arthur was rummaging through the books when one in particular caught his eye. It was bound in red leather, with brown trim, it appeared to be older than many of the other books, and although the cover was worn the pages were fresh and untouched. He found this very peculiar, but what had really caught his attention was Camelot's golden dragon was on the binding. He picked the book up it was lighter than he expected, and the title didn't make sense either.

" The Destiny of Emrys ... Emrys, I know I've heard that name somewhere before." the king muttered to himself.

Arthur thumbed through the pages, and to his surprise it was a brightly colored picture book with small captions in the old language underneath each picture. He was about to read the title page when a call from Elyan brought him back to his senses.

" Sire, are you coming?"

" Oh yes, one moment."

He reached out to put the book back and stopped. He didn't know why but he felt drawn to the book and against his better judgement he took the book with him.

...

" Merlin!" Arthur called out to his old friend who was now conscious.

Leon half smiled, Merlin had come out of his fit shortly before Tristan had come back. Leon squatted quietly next to Merlin while everyone else pestered the patient about his well being, to which he simply replied he was very tired and wanted to go back to Camelot. Arthur squatted next to Leon and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"It's good to see your okay... well not okay I mean your dying, well no not dying your sick and well and, your no, I mean, I mean to say I'm happy your back in the company of your friends." the king finally managed

Merlin laughed weakly " I'm glad too, I see..." Merlin's countenance suddenly changed, "Arthur where did you get that ?"

Leon looked at Arthur who he now noticed was carrying a small red book. The king was just looking at Merlin with a blank look.

" Arthur answer me, where did you get that book !"

" Well it was under a tree, and I took..."

" Arthur put it back!"

" What no!"

Leon was used to Merlin and Arthur arguing but the frantic yelling was new.

" Arthur if your not going to put it back, give it too me because that is one thing you can't have!"

Arthur gave him a suspicious look before holding the book out cautiously. Merlin wrenched the book violently out of his grip, before breathing a sigh of relief and stuffing the book under his shirt.

" Now let's get back to Camelot." When nobody moved, Merlin heaved himself atop shaking legs and tried to take a few steps before he had to lean on a tree for support. Gwaine and Arthur then helped him onto a horse, and the party set off. The journey back to Camelot went smoothly but Leon couldn't help but notice how haunted Merlin looked.

...

Merlin was happy no one wanted to talk to him, he needed to concentrate. Will's face was still fresh in his mind " Merlin please, please, don't trust us, I am your enemy, and as your enemy I offer you this advice forget I was ever your friend don't trust me... please..."

Ohhh what does this mean? Well guess we'll find out, see you later!


	5. Chapter 5: Dechrau Yn Broblem Yn

Hi, wow the response to my last chapter really made me happy! Before I begin I want to ask a question. I have had POV's from Arthur, Merlin, and Leon. Who's POV should I use next. Just leave some ideas for me to look through and I will try to use them. Another thing I have yet to watch season five so I am trying to be careful not to contradict anything, but if I do contradict something in season five, please tell me what it is so I can remedy it. Anyways, let's go visit Camelot.

I do not own Merlin

Sorry for any grammar mistakes

Chapter Five: Dechrau Yn Broblem Yn

"Gaius, I know you mean well, but I can't just ignore it."

" Merlin, it wasn't real and even if it was you should be concentrating on what Iseldir said not on fevered visions."

"Maybe your right."

Merlin was back in Camelot, but he knew he had to leave soon. Iseldir had been very clear he needed to get to the Lake of Avalon, and get there quickly. The problem was Arthur was very unlikely to let him out of his sight let alone the castle. And even if he did make it out of the castle, he wouldn't last long. I could take a horse and then get on Kilgharrah...no, how would I get the horse and if anyone saw it gone they would come after that and...ugh this is to complicated. Wait is Gaius talking to me ?

" ...Merlin if you left as... well let's just say that even if you did make it to the lake you need a water spirit to help you, and the only ones we actively know of are well are out to kill you. You boy need to make less enemies, or rather Arthur needs to be less tempting to kill."

"Freya"

"What?"

"Freya is a water spirit who doesn't want to kill me."

"Who's Freya?"

" An old friend ."

Gaius looked at his ward who's hair had turned orange and purple. Merlin threw his legs over the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Nothing is left, nothing Gaius." Merlin said through his hands dryly

" What do you mean?" Gaius asked cautiously when no answer came Gaius probed again "Merlin?"

" Your right nothing is over." Merlin sat up and looked around as if to find to something useful to do

" Oh.. well ok then."

...

Merlin sat in front of Gaius's chamber door still trying to figure out how to pass it without being forced to go back to bed. Also, maybe it would be helpful if his ears and eyes actually worked. He knew at least two night were hanging out in front of the door.

"Merlin?"

The faint calling of his name made him turn to face his mentor, or at least where he thought he was. He had gone blind in one eye and his ears had been buzzing on and off.

"Merlin I think you should tell Arthur the truth, just tell him you need to leave, that the cure involves getting magical help, that you need to go alone, and that if you stay you will be endangering more people than just yourself."

" I will allow all of the fallowing." Merlin turned toward the sound, through his blurry eyes he could just make out Arthur's form in the door. And if he was correct the king was grinning .

"Arthur what..."

"I will allow all of the fallowing except one, he will not go alone, me and a company of knight's will join him."

...

" I don't know about this."

" I wouldn't if I were you."

" I'm going to be hard pressed not to reveal myself aren't I."

"Yes."

...

"The time draws closer, my time draws closer. Like waves they shall meet the shore and be forced to return to the open sea, and I say, let them come for their ship shall crash, their cargo, and their horse shot from under them."

"What makes you think that."

" They grow blind as time goes on, they forget us all of us."

"Who are we."

" We are the forgotten fruits of the labor."

...and laughter filled the darkness...


	6. Chapter 6: Reading First Time

**Thanks for all the reviews and support that you guys have given me. It has been really nice to hear them. Anyways, I apologize for any unclear moments in chapter five, I am planning to explain anything that is unclear. Oh, one last thing for those of you who were wondering the story takes place in between seasons four and five. Thx again.**

**I do not own Merlin**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes**

_Chapter Six: Reading The Destiny of Emrys the First Time_

_...28,29,30_ Elyan opened his eyes to see if they had adjusted to the dark at all, to his dismay it was still pitch black so he began again. _1,2,3,4..._ he was on watch duty so he really shouldn't be closing his eyes, but they were still so close to Camelot that it didn't really matter. Elyan could still see the turrets through the trees and the glow of the subdued watch fires against the cloud speckled sky. A harsh breeze was blowing freezing warning puffs foreshadowing the bad weather which would most likely join the company._ ...27, 28, 29, 30_ Elyan nodded in satisfaction as the world came into focus and the dark melted away from his vision.

It had been very slow going that day. Merlin had been very reluctant to leave in the first place, and had been arguing with Gaius in hushed whispers for over an hour in between bouts of wretching, shivers, and lord only knew what else. When they had finally left Camelot Merlin of course struggled to keep going at a steady pace and thus they all had made barely a few miles._ Thank goodness the Lake of Avalon isn't that far away,_ Elyan thought.

Elyan turned around and was his habit when he was on guard duty counted the number of people and horses sleeping behind him. Arthur had brought the usual knights because he trusted them and Merlin trusted them. _One Arthur, two Merlin, three_ _Leon, four Percival, five Gwaine, six Snowball..._and so on, Elyan listed each creature off in a rhythm like a smith's hammer. The knight then settled his back against the tree and began quietly humming a nameless tune. "Elyan," Elyan turned Arthur was standing behind him "you get some sleep I'll take next watch." Elyan sat motionless for a second, he knew he was supposed to be on guard duty for at least another hour so why would the king give up sleep especially since, Gwaine was supposed to take the next watch.

...

"...I'll take next watch." Arthur said, he mentally crossed his fingers hoping Elyan would just go to sleep. Elyan cautiously stood and walked passed Arthur.

"Why?" Arthur turned Elyan was watching him

"Why what?" Arthur said steadily

"Come on Arthur, you would never take watch early unless you wanted something."

"Why do I have to want something ?" Arthur returned a little more loudly than he meant.

"Alright I'll leave off just keep your head on." Elyan backed off and something in his expression reminded him of Gwen when she was exasperated.

_Ughh siblings_ Arthur thought as he pulled himself up against the tree facing the camp. Arthur waited until Elyan's breathing had slowed enough for him to be asleep. Arthur stood and crept slowly toward the fire.

When they had been unpacking for the night he had noticed something. He had only seen it for a second but he was sure that it was there. Merlin had brought the little red book with him. Arthur carefully crept around Gwaine and then stepped over Merlin. Reaching into Merlin's simple leather sack, he groped through the odds and ends until he felt a hard leather cover. Gripping the little book tightly the king slipped through his men back to the tree.

Once again he mused at the title, the name haunted the back of his memory. _Emrys, Emrys... ughh that name, someone_ _said it to me once._ Arthur decided to put it out of his mind for the time being and look at the pictures. He flipped to a random page in the book. _Wait, what, no, it can't be,_ but it could it was a picture of him facing that man Valiant the snakes were coming out of the shield and he was preparing to fight him. He turned a couple pages. It was Ealdor and Will was taking an arrow for him. _It's to bad he was corrupted by sorcery._ Once again skipping forward a few pages, he found himself once again at the annual jousting tournament it was his final round. He had been injured and there was sweet Gwen looking on that was when the Assassin had tried to kill him but he had survived._ I am probably very lucky._ Searching through the book again he found a young boys face. _Oh what was that boys name... Morin, Dridin, Morcon...Mordrid thats it Mordrid...I wonder what he is_ _saying._ This particular picture had Mordrid staring straight at someone he seemed full of anger and he was saying something. _Maybe that was when he was telling me his name...yeah probably._ The next picture was when the dragon attacked. The dragon was standing over his seemingly lifeless corpse, one leg bending under the pressure of its wound, and Merlin stood alone probably terrified of his imminent death._ It's amazing the idiot survived this long at all_. Arthur laughed to himself when he saw that silly girl Elena whom he was supposed to marry. Then Arthur stopped, it was Morgana and she was sitting on the throne Morgause behind her and his father kneeling before them. It was shown from his point of view above the throne room. _I will never understand, why she...what she had become, but wait that's it! Morgana had said that name "...not even Emrys can save you now." She knows who Emrys is maybe it's me, but ...then why would she say I couldn't even save myself. No, I am missing something. No she isn't the only one who said it. Agrivaine, Agrivaine and I hunted the sorcerer Emrys but that was Dragoon and he isn't even in here. Maybe 'Emrys' is just a general term a word maybe 'Emrys, means 'brave' or something._

" Arthur!" the king suddenly came back to his senses. Merlin was sitting upright.

"Merlin?" Arthur couldn't help but scrutinized his servant, he was very pale and a small trickle of blood was escaping his mouth.

" Yes it's me, now that I have answered your question why don't you answer mine what are you doing with that book? Better yet give it back!"

Arthur walked over and held out the volume. Merlin once again snatched at it and hid the book away. Merlin pulled a rag out of his bag and started wiping the blood off his chin. The king stood in silence for a moment watching.

" Merlin why can't I have that book." Arthur finally said

"Because you just can't." Merlin said without even looking at Arthur

"Merlin..."

" No Arthur you can't."

" Morgana said that name to me once, Emrys can't save you now is what she said." Merlin stopped he seemed to be struggling to keep his breathing under control.

" Well... you also hunted the sorcerer Emrys so it could be..."

"No, Merlin I looked at the book Dragoon isn't in there."

" Alright, then you shouldn't be worried."

" Merlin, all the pictures in the book are of me what does that mean." Merlin remained silent and started playing with his fingers "Merlin am I Emrys."

" What no!" Merlin jerked and looked around their argument had awoken the other knights. The groggy faces stared at them blankly "no, and that's it."

"But, Merlin..."

" No Arthur! just no okay let's leave it at that alright...I am going back to sleep." Merlin wiped his chin which had turned deep crimson during his rant, and laid down with his back to Arthur " never read something your not supposed to" he grumbled

Arthur stared at Merlin for a second and his knights stared at him. " Sir Leon I do believe that it is your turn to take watch."

" Sire..." Arthur held up his hand to stop Leon " Yes Sire it is."

... (several hours later)

Merlin groaned and clenched his fists to keep himself from scratching the angry rash spreading across his arm and back. He turned over to face his bag, breathed out, and reached in to find the book...his book. _Funny_ Merlin thought as he carefully flipped through the book _if anything proves how unobservant that dollop-head is this does._ Although Arthur was in most of the pictures Merlin was in more. Usually he was in the background and other times he was the center of attention, like when he was killing Nimueh._ I guess he looked at only some of the pictures._ But Merlin was always there and always doing something to save Arthur or Camelot. If he wasn't there the picture was drawn as if he was looking at the place, person, or event. _There's Mordred telling me he will never forgive or forget. There's Aithusia being hatched and that's me watching Lamia_. He closed the book, he didn't need to reread everything he'd done. _After all Arthur isn't Emrys I am and this book is about The Destiny of Emrys. _Merlin would sleep until morning.

...

_"They approach my friends, they draw near, our time comes my friends."_

_"You forget that most of us are your enemies"_

_" I forget nothing, you are cursed, and as we watch we grow in number but never in strength."_

_" I pray that we shall remain weak forever."_

_"You are all foolish"_

_...and laughter filled the darkness..._

**Thx guys hope you like**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Below Avalon

**Hi guys, I am sorry about any inconvenience the lateness of this chapter has caused anyone. I have no excuse. I am working on getting the chapters up faster, so I have uploaded 2 this time. In any case lets check on our** **heroes.**

**I do not own Merlin**

**Sorry for any Grammar mistakes**

_Chapter 7: Below Avalon_

The party breathed out a relieved sigh as the Lake Avalon came into view. The air was cool and thin. The distance mountains were capped elegantly in snow and seemed to be slightly out of place overlooking the lake, whose waters did not give the slightest reflection of the distance peaks. The lake itself was surrounded by trees and various forms of life. While the water didn't have the slightest ripple. The water was dark and silent. It seemed lonely and untouchable like it held many awful secrets. The sight to the knights was both frightening and strangely beautiful.

Merlin stretched his aching back, he wasn't sure if that was a result of the disease or if he had just been hunched over a horse to long. Merlin slid off the horse to the best of his ability, groaning when he realized one of his legs was paralyzed. He clung to the horn of saddle and looked out over the ancient scene._ How many warlocks and witches have looked over this exact_ scene? Merlin wondered _I am maybe one in thousands._himse_ Perhaps whoever cursed me stood right here and prepared himself_. _Well, thats more of a romantic notion than an actual event. Now all I need to do is..._

"Merlin my friend what do we do now." Gwaine strolled away from his horse and slapped his hand on Merlin's shoulder, making the warlock wobble a bit. Gwaine didn't seem to notice, a big grin consumed his face and he was surveying the lake like he would a large feast.

" What?"

"Ah we are here mates, a place of mystery, of magic," Gwaine walked toward the lake and turned around arms outstretched as if he was all welcoming them to a castle. His grin still covering his face, and perfectly accenting his deep and easy tone. "little time, and hell to raise, where can I begin?" The knight's seemed to chuckle a little but Merlin was too consumed in his own panicked thoughts to take notice.

"Sir Gwaine if we could have some focus." Arthur shot his knight an exasperated look and then tied his horse to a tree.

" Whatever you say Princess." Gwaine said returning to his horse, still grinning wildly. He slapped Merlin on the back again only winning a half annoyed eye dart from the sorcerer.

" Gwaine does have a point Sire, what are we supposed to do Merlin."

_I should have thought this through,_ Merlin thought, _oh_ _what do I tell them, oh what would Gaius what would Dragoon do_? At the thought Merlin's smile turned into a malicious grin. The warlock turned slowly cocking his eyebrow and he spoke to the company.

"What should you do, oh what should you do, I see now, no one listens to Merlin? No one can even hear him. I gave you all specific instructions on the way here, but did anyone pay attention, no."

"You told us what to do?" Arthur questioned

"Yes! Yes, I did, and maybe if everyone had listened we would be home in Camelot, but nobody cares about poor dying Merlin. Everybody is just lazy!"

"I am not lazy Merlin!" Arthur shouted " you're the one..." Percival put his hand on Arthur's shoulder and then turned to the wobbling Merlin.

" Would you mind, repeating the instructions, Merlin please?" Percival said gently

Merlin sighed "If you insist, Arthur go gather up as much firewood as you can, for every wet piece of wood you pick up you must find exactly three dry ones, no more no less."

" Merlin that could take hours, the whole forest is damp!" Arthur said exasperated

"That is not the question." Merlin countered

"What?"

"No,no,no, not the question, any ways, Gwaine you must walk five-hundred paces northeast, then six hundred paces north. At this point stop spin twenty times, and then walk two-hundred paces in whichever direction you end up facing. After this pick up the first rock you see, and take a few seconds to clear your mind. Return here but make sure your mind is clear or else you will pollute the rock."

"Uhhh sure mate..."

"Yes, yes, very important, thank you Gwaine, now Leon you can water the horses, and while your at it, carve all our names into a large tree, preferably elm, and thank the tree by placing colorful stones by it and making a sign that says don't carve things into to me."

"Merlin I can't whittle to save my life."

"That's why you better be careful not to mess up Sir Leon."

"Oh I have to pay homage to a tree..." Leon mumbled, reaching out to take the horses down to the lake.

"No!" Merlin corrected "Take the horses down to the pond a couple miles back, this is magic water."

Leon just stood in shocked silence. Gently putting down the horses bridles. "Percival," Merlin snapped turning to the knight " do you know the Mawr Beetle?"

"Yes?"

"Good find one and bring it here."

" But Merlin Mawr Beetles are big, and ugly, and' sharp, and besides no one ever finds them intentionally."

" Well, having one is absolutely necessary."

"All right...I guess."

"And finally Elyan..." Merlin faltered and rubbed his fingers together

"Yes?"

" Hold on...you see what making me repeat directions does...uhh...hmm...Elyan find some pretty flowers."

"Why?"

"To please any water spirits we may meet."

"Water Spirits." Arthur snorted

" Yes, Arthur, water spirits, and why are you all still here, time is of the essence, hurry, hurry."

After quite a bit of bumbling and confusion, all the knights started off on their various quests. Merlin sighed when they were all out of view, and laid against a rock. All his ranting had taken a lot out of him. Maybe not the smartest idea but what can I loose now that it's over, Merlin thought. Eventually he gathered up his courage and half crawled, half walked toward the lake. Kneeling down by the water he placed his hand on the surface of the lake. Merlin looked out on the water so alone, so pristine, clear as glass and yet you couldn't see the bottom, it was beautiful, but eerie. Looking back down at his hand, the warlock took a deep breathe.

"Freya," he whispered " the living need your help, Arthur needs your help, Camelot needs your help,...I need your help." Merlin let his head droop and waited, and waited, and waited.

**...( a very long time later perhaps a few hours)...**

Merlin pulled his hand ,which had gone numb with cold, out of the water. A single tear ran down his face. He knew that Freya wouldn't come. "I'm sorry Freya," Merlin said "I know why you didn't come."

Merlin sat in silence. Letting the numb in his hand spread up his arm, into his chest, and around his head, so he didn't notice when a cool hand clasped his.

"Who said I wouldn't come?"

Merlin started, there submerged in the water, smiling peacefully was Freya. She was wearing a silky black dress, not made of any material known to man. Her hair fell down in rich layers around her neck, her skin was clean and had no scars and it was paler than it used to be. However, Freya's eyes were what was haunting Merlin. They were no longer an earthy dark brown. The left one was so black he couldn't see the pupil, and the more he stared at it the more he doubted she still had one. The right eye was now an unearthly gray color, and it seemed to stare right through him and glitter when it caught the sun.

"Merlin..."

Merlin shook his head and came out of his trance. " Sorry, it's just I can't believe I'm actually seeing you again."

Freya laughed a little and then looked Merlin over, a deep frown appeared on her face. "I know what ails you. You and I know to fear what has become of you, although others may not."

" I seek the library under the lake."

" Yes, I know." She sighed

"Can you take me there?"

" Yes, but I can do little more."

" I couldn't ask for more, please Freya...please."

Freya looked into his eyes. She seemed to be searching for something. As if there was something in Merlin's eyes she wanted to make sure was still there. " I still love you Merlin," Freya said slowly " and I remember why." She smiled the smile only she could pull off. The peace and joy and relief it brought to Merlin's soul seemed too good to be true.

" I wonder if this is what Arthur see's when he looks at Gwen." He wondered aloud

Freya laughed a little before tightening her grip on Merlin's hand " Come with me Merlin."

" My friends ..." Merlin started

"Will join us, in time. All things take time Merlin. Now come with me, come with me and see what is below Avalon."

**...**

_"Prepare yourselves, our message must be delivered."_

_" You are __despicable."_

_"I am just doing my duty." _

_"Hush they approach!"_

_...and this time no laughter filled the darkness..._

**I know I know a lot of that was chapter out of character but I couldn't resist. I should have the next chapter up and one last thing I am thinking of doing a short story of all the knight's adventures while doing Merlin's outrageous tasks I think it could be funny and a good character exploration for me let me know what you think in the reviews Thx you all so much for reading this**


	8. Chapter 8: The Message

**Next Chapter as promised.**

**I do not own Merlin**

**Sorry for any Grammar mistakes**

_Chapter 8: The Message_

Merlin didn't remember anything beyond passing underneath the cool water. After that he must have blacked out because everything was a blur. The warlock strained to pull up his eyelids, relaxing when Freya came into view. She was smiling she put her finger to her lips and whispered quietly,

"It's all right you don't need to see Avalon yet." Merlin had been planning on sitting up, but turns out he didn't need to. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him erect, and to his surprise he was face to face with Arthur.

"I don't know Miss he looks ready to see the gates." Arthur eyebrows sunk down his face and were angled dangerously inward, his usually relaxed mouth was pulled into a clench, and his hair dripped with lake water.

"Arthur I'm a..."

"Merlin when you said our quest involved magic, I didn't think you meant being captured, and swallowed up by the earth only to find myself in some kind of spirit library!"Arthur shouted.

" You never had to come you know."

"Don't be an idiot Merlin, would you have gotten anywhere without me?" Arthur said relaxing his grip on Merlin's collar.

"I don't know maybe, maybe not." Merlin finally offered before leaning back against a pillar behind him.

"Are you two done?" Merlin and Arthur looked up. The other knights were standing around them, dripping wet, but in one piece.

"What happened to you guys?" Merlin asked looking over the bedraggled knights

"I believe that there will be time for stories later, for now allow me to welcome your company to the library of Avalon." Freya held out her hand and for the first time the group took in their surroundings. The library was not huge but certainly not small. It was filled from top to bottom with books and scrolls all neatly bound in the same brown leather and silver locks all locked them shut. The library was two stories tall, and high ebony pillars were around it's circumference. The ceiling was stained glass, but nothing could be seen through the colored shards. The most intriguing feature about the room was there were no candles or fire places anywhere, but there was no need for them. The floor itself was made completely of stained glass, and a watery blue light shown constantly through it, illuminating everything. The companies faces were filled with dropped jaws and wide eyes not sure if they could take it all in.

"This can't be real." Leon stated as he stared at the floor

"That's because it isn't." The knight's and Merlin all turned, in their wonder they had almost forgotten about Freya "To the living the library has no substance, no truth, it's just legend." Freya turned away from the knight's momentarily, when she faced them again she held a small silver key in her hands. If there is a book you would like to read, I will unlock it for you. The books have no order so I would suggest spreading out."

A moment of unbroken silence passed, before the king stepped forward. "Men spread out, and read as much as you can, we are looking for a cure of Dragon's Heart Disease."

**...(Several hours later)**

Merlin sat at a table, which had been pulled out of a back room, rubbing his aching head trying to keep focus on the book he was reading. It was on healing spells, but the way it was written made it sound as if the writer was just as disinterested as Merlin was in what he was saying. The other Knight's were spread throughout the room reading writing or even asleep against pillars or shelves.

"How are you?" Freya whispered as you leaned over Merlin's book.

"I don't know there is great wisdom in all these books but somehow I feel we are not looking in the right places." Merlin answered

" Let me look." Freya said examining the book. Merlin handed it to her, but instead of reading the book Freya seemed entranced by Merlin's hands.

" Your hands," She finally said "They are getting so pale."

"Just another effect of the disease, there not that bad, really."

"You..."

"Miss unlock this book." Arthur appeared out of the blue holding out a thick volume. Freya turned and unlocked it making quick eye contact with Arthur before turning away. Arthur's face pulled into a puzzled frown when he saw Freya's face.

"Do I know you?" Arthur asked to Freya's turned back.

"Do you?" Freya turned and looked Arthur full on in the face.

**... (Arthur's POV)**

"Do you?"

Arthur couldn't wrap his head around it. This girl, a sorceress, with slightly creepy eyes, was so familiar to him. He tried to imagine her with normal eyes and the familiarity only grew._ Something...something is so familiar about her, and she is even_ _challenging me to her remember her. So we must have met somehow._ Without warning the king remembered.

"You were a monster, I wounded you, and you flew away."

"Yes," Freya answered never taking her eyes from Arthur " time took care of me in the end, but I do not blame you Arthur Pendragon. You were doing what you thought was right. In truth if it were not for your persistent hunting, I would have never met Merlin. I am Freya the Lady of the Lake, former keeper of Excalibur, and now the message must be delivered." Without another word the one called Freya collapsed on the floor.

**...(Percival's POV)**

All the knight's had been watching the scene unsure of if they should to intervene. Merlin had turned away had put his face in his hands, as if he could not bear to watch.

"I am Freya..." at this point Percival took a step forward placing his hand on his sword. Something was about to happen he just knew it. True to his prediction the 'key lady' fell to the floor. Percival ran up next to Arthur who was just staring at the women.

"Are you all right Sire?" Percival asked turning to his king

"Fine I..." Without warning Arthur's eyes rolled back in his head and he also fell to the floor. Percival knelt and felt his pulse, to his relief he was still alive.

**...(Gwaine's POV)**

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled

When the king fell to the floor. Gwaine was by Percival's side. The larger man looked up at Gwaine and nodded confirming the king was still alive. Gwaine kneeled down next to Arthur's body and looked him up and down for a sign of what had made him fall. The other knight's had now joined them.

" What happened to them?" Elyan said quickly. Gwaine and Percival shared a look.

"Witchcraft." Percival said bluntly

"His heart beats but he barely breathes." Gwaine said, his easy tone not shaken in the slightest.

"She doesn't breathe at all." Leon was standing over Freya's body

"Of corse not she is already diseased, long ago if I heard correctly." Gwaine returned. The knights began bickering amongst themselves on what to do and how to do it, when Gwaine's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sound.

A sharp breathe fallowed by a "thud."

Gwaine turned around. On the floor looking just like Arthur was Merlin.

"Mates," Gwaine said urgently as he moved over to Merlin. Leon joined Gwaine and felt Merlin's pulse.

Leon looked up at Gwaine "He is the same as the King."

"Do you think it is the disease?" the dark haired knight asked.

Leon shook his head. " We must wait and see if any of them wake in the next coming hours. We can't leave this place any way."

Gwaine looked down at Merlin's still form placing his hand on his nearly still chest.

"Why the unnatural sleep mate, why do you sleep?"

Little did Gwaine know that all three figures were not asleep at all.

**Thx you everyone expect the next chapter very soon a word of warning the next one will be almost all dialogue between a lot of people and might be a little confusing but I look forward to writing it See ya later**


	9. Chapter 9: Impatience

**I do not own Merlin**

**Sorry for any Grammar mistakes**

Chapter 9: Impatience

His head really hurt, Arthur knew that, but that was the only thing that he really knew. The last thing he remembered was one of his knights asking if he was okay, maybe Percival? He wasn't quite sure, but in between Percival or whoever it was and a massive migraine there had to have been something. Arthur reached out his hand to feel the floor or maybe it was a wall, either way it was very cold, and when he became more aware of his surroundings he discovered everything was cold, not even cold absolutely freezing.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes to find he was still in the library, but no one was there and it was dark. The strange light wasn't shining through the floor anymore, and all of his companions had disappeared. Pulling himself into a standing position, Arthur put one hand on his sword and another around his chest to conserve warmth. He circled the library a few times and eventually stopped at one of the tables. All the books were still out and maybe somebody had scrawled a short message about his men's whereabouts in them. To his dismay there was nothing, Arthur found all the books blank and tiltleless.

Arthur growled and slammed a volume close. His breathe came in heavy thick puffs forming misty clouds in front of his nose. Now using both arms to hold his frigid torso, Arthur paced back in forth trying to get his thoughts together, finally muttering, " Why is it so cold?"

" Cold thrives where there is no life."

Arthur spun around but the strange voice seemed to come from everywhere, and it was very familiar.

"Show your self!" Arthur shouted unsheathing his sword. His voice echoed all around sometimes loud other times soft, with no particular pattern or repetition. It was erie, like a cold hand swiping across your face in the middle of the night, or the drop and shifting sensation as a dream turns in to a nightmare. When the echo's finally stopped and only silence fallowed Arthur mustered a small "Hello..." At this piercing laughter echoed across the library and Arthur clenched his sword tighter when he realized he knew the laugh. "Morgause, I know it's you."

"Are you sure?" a voice whispered.

Arthur spun around again, this time to see the sorceress Nimueh slip out from behind a pillar.

" No that's not right I heard Morgause laugh." Arthur said after he regained some composure. Nimueh smiled she seemed to float, and unless his eyes were deceiving him, Arthur was seeing right through her. Nimueh disappeared behind another pillar.

"You did." Arthur nearly dropped his sword when Morgause became visible instead. He spun around Nimueh was on the other side of the room now still staring at him

"No! you are both dead!" Arthur yelled at the specters.

"Aren't we all." The Troll who had seduced his father appeared in the form of Lady Catrina now materialized. Rather than turn into someone else when she went behind a pillar like Morgause or Nimueh she changed into the troll and then back into Catrina.

" No, this what?" Arthur now realized his sword had vaporized into thin air. He spun widely trying to keep track of the figures circling him.

"Yes, we are here." Arthur's mouth gaped as Edmund the 'Physician' now joined the group circling around the pillars.

" For Revenge!"

"No, Valiant, although I do long for my revengessssssssss." Lamia hissed at the deceased knight.

Silhouettes seemed to dance around the pillars as there number grew. " Why are all my enemies gathered here, to taunt me?" Arthur said trying all the while to puff out his chest and stiffen his form.

"Taunting you would be to easy, and why would so much power be wasted on bringing numerous souls to lecture the living on nothing worth saying."

"Your the corrupt witchfinder!" Arthur yelled at the shifting figure at Aredian, who simply smiled hands on his hips before sliding behind a figure to reappear as Agrivaine.

"To get this conversation back on topic," Agrivaine began looking directly at Arthur, ",we are here to make you...count your dead in a manner of speaking."

" I don't understand." Arthur had stopped spinning and just stared at the people he once knew.

"You should have never come here." A voice so familiar and painful came from behind the king.

"Lancelot?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at his former friend.

"Not all of us sent to speak to you are evil, and there is indeed some magic here. Arthur you are a king and you shouldn't be here."

"Out of my sight you villain!" Arthur yelled

Lancelot sighed and nodded steeling behind a pillar so he could reemerge as none other than Will, who if Arthur recollected correctly was Merlin's friend as well as a sorcerer. Will didn't look at Arthur but at something behind him as if he was starring at something Arthur couldn't see.

"Arthur what do we all have in common?" Arthur pulled his gaze away from Will to look at Helios who had posed the absurd question.

"You are all dead." Arthur said bluntly after a moment of thought

" Yessssssssss we all died, but for what." Lamia spoke through clenched teeth

This took some thought. All of these people had very little in common other than they hated Camelot. _No_, Arthur thought _That can't even be right because some of these people didn't hate Camelot at all._

"Um...Magic?" Arthur tried

" No." Arthur gasped as Isolde looking pale and gaunt passed him.

"You aren't even trying." Agrivaine laughed

"Because I have no idea what to say." Arthur shouted at the ghosts

"We all died for Albion Arthur." Arthur now realized Freya had joined the endless line of the dead and was looking at him pleadingly.

"We all died so that _he_ could help you rise to power." Cenred pointed at the emptiness behind Arthur and sounded like he was scolding a child.

"Although we may not have accepted it, we are now ashamed to see our good work wasted." Nimueh chanted

"Quiet Nimueh!" Lady Catrina or the troll grumbled "We have no use for your ramblings."

"Who is _'he'_?" Arthur asked "Tell me!"

No one responded, some spirits smiled maliciously, some watched Arthur with blank expressions, others still let their faces contort, and Arthur was sure had they been alive tears would have been running down their faces.

"Tell me!" The king cried desperately at the ghosts

"We grow impatient Arthur Pendragon." Arthur turned once again toward Morgause's voice, and nearly jumped out of his skin, her eyes were pure white, glowing, and her face was absolutely blank.

"We grow impatient Arthur Pendragon." Valiant had joined Morgause's monotonous chant.

"We grow impatient Arthur Pendragon." Helios and Aredian now joined the white eyed chanters.

"We grow impatient Arthur Pendragon." more and more eyes turned white more and more voices turned cold.

"We grow impatient Arthur grow impatient Arthur Pendragon. We grow impatient Arthur Pendragon. We grow impatient Arthur Pendragon." It was ringing in his ears like a disease the words spread through the king making his eardrums throb and his heart hiccup and bounce as his pulse tried to regain it's composure.

"We grow impatient Arthur Pendragon."

Now the figures were tightening their circle and turning to face him. The white eyes all stared and they began stepping closer to him surrounding him. The king looked around desperately for help. He then noticed Freya was standing in the corner hugging her center repeating the words of the other specters with her eyes closed and her head shaking.

"We grow impatient Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur didn't even think before shouting "Freya!"

The Lady of the Lake looked up at Camelot's ruler and looked back down.

Arthur's stomach dropped, his ears hurt, and the room began to spin, but the chanting would not leave and for a second Arthur despaired thinking it never would.

**...**

Arthur gasped and sat up. He was back in the first library, and their were no more ghosts, no more cold, and no more "We grow impatient Arthur Pendragon." He sighed laying back and covering his face with his hands.

" Glad you finally decided to join us." Arthur was surprisingly relieved at the rough lull in Gwaine's voice.

"Sire! Thank the Gods." Leon had his hand on Arthur's shoulder

"We thought you were gone for good." Elyan sighed "I was afraid about having to explain to my sister why her new husband was in a comatose state."

" It was awful." Arthur said sitting up "Everybody their was dead and they kept talking about...Hey wait a minute what about Merlin." Merlin was still slumped unconscious on the floor.

"He has to stay there." Arthur just then realized that Freya was pulling herself up from where she had collapsed on the floor.

"What do you mean stay there he wasn't even there to begin with!" Arthur yelled

"Yes, he was, and I can pull you back to reality but not Merlin they still want to speak to him."

"This is ridiculous! I can't even..."

" Arthur," Freya shouted over the king so he would become silent " This may be Merlin's only hope at finding a cure if anyone knows how to help him the dead will."

The king went silent and stared at Merlin all fight draining from his face.

**...**

Merlin had seen the whole episode with Arthur but try as he might it became apparent that Arthur could not see or hear him, so Merlin had just watched, helpless and alone. The warlock breathed a sigh of relief when Arthur and Freya had disappeared and the spirits had immediately returned to normalcy.

Merlin had almost completely relaxed when Lamia caught his attention. "Now for you Emrysssssss."

"What do you want?" Merlin said puffing out his aching chest

"I thought you would have figured it out by now, Sorcerer " Aredian said

"You want me to tell Arthur my secret." Merlin said immediately

" How clever of you." Nimueh sneered

" I will tell Arthur when I think he's ready, which he's not, so no." Merlin used the tone of voice he used when calling Kilgarrah so that everyone could understand he meant it.

"Emrys..."

" No! Will warned me when I first became sick that you were my enemies he came to me when I was weakened, and didn't know what he meant until now. I want to go back to the knights and Arthur immediately." All was silent for a moment.

"Very well you were warned Emrys." Agrivaine stepped forward "On the other side of that door lies the mortal world, pass through it and do not look back."

" Wait Merlin take this," Lancelot and Isolde slid next to Merlin and pressed a sheet of paper into his hand. "Find this book in the library it will save you and Camelot." Without another word Merlin was forced through the door and back to the world of the living.


End file.
